In large indoor spaces, multiple wireless transmitters may be employed and distributed widely to provide adequate coverage. As will be appreciated, each of the transmitters may have their own transmission power. Further, in some scenarios, the spectrum used by one or more transmitters may be reused by other transmitters, without the need for allocation of new spectrum. For example, there may be a scope for spatial reuse of spectrum in large indoor spaces with a relatively sparse distribution of wireless transmitters, such as aircraft and automobile factory floors. In such a scenario, the power at which a transmitter, operating in the same space as other transmitters, should transmit may depend on its position, range, and the interference from other transmitters. However, current transmit power control techniques are either silent or limited in controlling transmit power of such transmitters.